


My Supernatural Hero

by babywinchester4



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 19:33:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11191938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babywinchester4/pseuds/babywinchester4





	My Supernatural Hero

_You know how everyone says expect the unexpected? That person clearly had the right mind to say something as clever as that because today was a day I clearly didn't expect to happen. It all started with my condescending boss._

_'(Y/N) you're fired! Pack your bags, get out of my sight. I don't care for your comments.'_

_As I trudged out of Mr. Cromwell's office I cried. I cried on my way home. I cried until I no longer could._

_But the moment I walked into my house, my day went from bad to horrible._


End file.
